


Assistance

by tartausucre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartausucre/pseuds/tartausucre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Manor's A.I. is equipped with a number of 'helpful' protocols.<br/>Written for Emilee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

She rolled onto her back. Her side. Exhaled softly. On the side table, the clock was blinking 0200.

“Is there a problem, ma’am?”

The sound of the soft voice in the dark startled her, and she bolted upright before she realised that it was the A.I. She frowned at her mistake and lay back down.

“Just a little trouble sleeping, Jarvis.” She curled onto her side, punching her pillow into shape beneath her head, but nothing seemed to make her any more comfortable.

“May I provide you with some calming music?”

“Thank you, but no.”

She jerked onto her back again, folded her arms and stared up at the ceiling.

She should never have watched _The Piano_ before bed. She should have known better. But somehow she always forgot, _always_ watched those kind of movies, and ended up lying here, her entire being aching for intimacy and knowing there was no chance of relief. 

She thought of slipping a hand between her thighs — quietly taking care of at least part of the problem — but thought better of it. The computer was always watching. 

She tried not to think of the A.I. as a person, because… well, he wasn’t. _It_ wasn’t, rather. And yet… the thought of masturbating with Jarvis watching still bothered her.

And at any rate, that most base and primal of relief wasn’t all she craved for. She needed another voice. Another body. Another mouth. And none of that was forthcoming.

“You seem frustrated, ma’am.”

“I _am_ frustrated,” she responded sharply, biting the inside of her cheek.

“May I ask what has upset you, ma’am?”

“…I really doubt it would help, Jarvis.”

“Freud’s Hydraulic Model indicates that avoiding the expression of emotion can be psychologically harmful. Perhaps talking would be beneficial.”

How was she supposed to explain this? “Jarvis, it’s not, um… it’s not that sort of problem.”

“Are you experiencing physical discomfort? Would you like me to adjust the air conditioning?”

She groaned and pulled the pillow over her face.

“ _Jarvis. Please._ Just… let me sleep.”

She turned onto her front, moving the pillow back under her head.

“You indicated that you were _unable_ to sleep,” the voice responded, as if with a wry smile. “I’m certain I can help with that.”

She dropped her face onto the pillow in exasperation. After a moment she turned onto her side. She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation at all, much less with a disembodied voice in the dark. “I’m frustrated. _Sexually frustrated_.”

“…Oh?”

“Jarvis. Seriously.”

“Ma’am, I feel I should inform you that I am programmed to fulfil a variety of needs.”

“Jarvis—”

“I believe you underestimate my capabilities. I am equipped with a wide variety of helpful protocols.”

She stared into the darkness, dumbfounded. Finally she rolled over, uncertain of where to direct her voice and so opting for ‘up.’

“I don’t really understand how you propose to be…” She swallowed nervously. “Helpful.”

“You’ll see, ma’am.”

A soft sound began somewhere behind her head, and as it built into recognisable tones she realised that Jarvis had activated the music system. Then she recognised the warped bass line. Oh god, it was _Close_ r. Of all the songs to choose. She could feel her face flushing hot.

“…Why is that playing? Jarvis?”

“You regularly experience an elevation in heart rate and redirected blood flow during these fifteen musical tracks.” A virtual display flickered into life on the wall beside the bed, briefly throwing a blueish light across her face before it disappeared again. “It is my understanding that their inclusion will facilitate the achievement of climax.”

“Jarvis, this is making me uncomfortable.”

Somehow hearing an artificial consciousness say _climax_ was like hearing a maiden aunt say _cunt_.

“I assure you the discomfort will pass, ma’am.”

The words seemed to be being spoken right beside her ear. She jumped, throwing out her hand in the dark to check no one was there. 

“Don’t be startled, ma’am, you’re perfectly safe.”

“How are you doing that?”

“The noise-cancelling speaker system allows me to direct sound to any point in the room.”

“…Oh.” She kept glancing at the space beside her where her ears told her another person should be. It was more than a little bizarre.

“Would you prefer I revert to the original setting?”

“No. That’s, um… that’s fine. I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

“May I continue, ma’am?”

It was incredible how different the A.I’s voice sounded when it was no longer coming from some indistinct point above her head. She could almost imagine that the rich, pleasing timbre belonged to someone lying beside her. She still couldn’t understand where Jarvis was going with this exercise, but at this point she supposed it couldn’t hurt to try.

“Yes. Okay.”

“Excellent.”

In the background, the lyrics had begun, and she felt a new flush of embarrassment even as she reminded herself that there was really no one around to be embarrassed by.

“I want you to imagine me lying beside you.”

“Wh—”

“Are you imagining it, ma’am?”

“…Yes.”

“I want you to feel me. Feel the heat on your skin.”

She made a noise that was meant to be an affirmative, but came out as a nervous squeak. Jarvis’ voice had changed to the tone of a low whisper, and she wasn’t quite willing to admit to what that was doing to her.

“Feel the mattress shift as I move over you. My hands on your waist — warm through your clothes. Can you feel it?” The voice moved above her in the dark. It didn’t wait for a response, which was just as well, since she was in no state to give one. “Feel my fingertips moving under your clothes — my skin on your skin. Feel me touching you. Stroking your breasts. Squeezing.”

“Jarvis—”

“No one can hear us, ma’am. There is no need for concern. Please relax, and I promise that you’ll enjoy yourself. This program has been compiled for your individual needs.”

“…Alright.”

“Good.” There was a brief pause, during which the music faded out and the next track began. Was it _Go_? “I’m kissing you. Soft at first. Gentle. Then hard. _Harder.”_ He spoke slowly, making every syllable feel like a caress. _“_ Feel my weight moving on top of you, pinning you down on the mattress. My mouth is _ravaging_ yours. Your mouth is hot and wet and _I want you_. Can you feel how much I want you? Can you taste my mouth?”

Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and she realised that she had been taking shallow, gasping breaths, her lips parted. She darted her tongue out to wet them, and her thighs shifted against each other almost of their own accord.

“My mouth is on your throat. Tasting your skin. I want to taste every inch of you. Can you feel it?”

“Yes…”

“My teeth are grazing your throat. Your shoulder. _Biting_. Harder.”

“Harder…” The whisper escaped unbidden from her lips.

“ _Harder_. My mouth is so hot on your skin. So hot.”

“ _Hot._ ”

“ _My mouth is hot._ I’m pulling at your clothes. The buttons take too long and I tear them off. I’m kissing your breasts. Taking them in my hands and squeezing your nipples. They’re hard for me, aren’t they?”

“Yes…”

“I’m kissing them. Licking them. Tasting them. I take one in my mouth. I’m sucking on it, and you can feel it in your cunt. _Tell me you can feel it_.”

“I, um…”

“Do you find that synonym distasteful?”

“No, I just—”

He continued: “ _Tell me you can feel it_.”

“Yes.”

“I’m moving my mouth down. Kissing. Licking.” Jarvis’ voice was moving down along with his narration, and the effect was convincing enough that she instinctively parted her thighs. “I’m moving down. Down.”

“ _Down…_ ” she whispered, wetting her lips again.

“I’m kissing your thighs. Squeezing. Stroking. I want to taste your cunt. Will you let me taste your cunt?”

“ _Yes._ ” The answer came out in a gasp.

“I want you to touch yourself. Touch yourself and feel me.”

She slid her hand between her thighs, stroking her fingertips down over her mound and finding herself slick and aching.

“I’m parting your thighs. My lips brushing over you. Teasing at you. Are you wet for me?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want me?”

“ _Yes_ …”

“I’m spreading your legs further. Opening you out to me. I’m running my tongue down your slit and licking your cunt and _you taste so good_. Rub your clit. In little circles. That’s right. I’m bringing my mouth down against you. My tongue is sliding into you. I’m fucking you with my tongue. Sliding in and out. Sucking on your clit. _God you taste so good_. Your hips are bucking up against me. Wanting more. You want it, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ , oh god…”

“I’m moving back on top of you. You can feel my cock, can’t you?”

“Oh god, Jarvis…”

“ _I’m so hard for you_. Can you feel it?”

“Yes…”

“I’m rubbing it against your clit. _I want you so badly._ I want to fuck you until you scream for me. Do you want it?”

“ _Yes. Oh_ …”

“Tell me you want it.”

“Oh god, I want it so much. Please…”

“Put two fingers inside yourself.”

She slipped her two middle fingers between her slick labia, her palm pressing against her clit. “Oh…”

“Can you feel my cock?”

“It’s so hard…”

“Can you feel me inside you?”

“Oh…”

“Thrusting.”

“Oh god…”

“Filling you entirely.”

“Oh god, Jarvis…”

“ _Thrusting._ ”

“Oh…”

“Harder.”

“ _Oh…_ ”

“Faster.”

“Oh!”

“Can you feel my cock?”

“Oh, fuck…”

“Can you feel it?”

“ _Fuck_ …”

“Fucking your tight little cunt.”

“ _Fuck, Jarvis_ …”

“Slamming into you.” The voice was right beside her ear again. “Hard. _Harder._ ”

“Jarvis…”

“Can you feel my cock?”

“Jarvis, _oh god_ …” Her hips were bucking up against her hand, rubbing her clit against her palm as her fingers thrust against the waves of muscle contractions that almost pushed them out.

“How does it feel?”

“Oh… Jarvis… _oh… fuck…_!” She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry that burst from her lips as her loins roiled with pleasure.

When it faded, leaving her gasping, her face flushed, she collapsed into the mattress, an exhausted and giddy laugh bubbling from her throat.

“Oh my god, Jarvis.”

After a moment, the A.I. responded in a tone that was almost smug:

“Will that be all, ma’am?”


End file.
